


Happily Ever After

by LittleRedEmissary



Series: Superwolf [2]
Category: Supernatural, superwolf - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Birth, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Ficlet, Happily Ever After, Kid Fic, M/M, Puppy Piles, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedEmissary/pseuds/LittleRedEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick little "After Aching For You" fic explaining the babies and baby names and the like. You can probably read it and have it make sense without reading Aching For You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ButCallmeMarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButCallmeMarie/gifts).



> Sorry for all the typos, I wrote this on my phone within the first half hour of waking up. If you haven't read Aching For You, then all you really need to know is that Allison and Lydia got artificially inseminated for Derek and Stiles so that they could have kids. Lydia carried the elder child with Stiles' sperm and Allison carried the younger with Derek's sperm. Also, Stiles made a bunch of predictions while they were both still pregnant.

I imagine that Derek would be driving Lydia somewhere like the bank Or the store or something, and every couple of seconds he throws a glance towards Lydia, concerned. 

She snaps at him , of course, "You better keep your eyes on the road, Derek. You're starting to annoy me almost as much as Stiles."

Derek tightens his grip on the steering wheel and forces himself to stare forward, but he explains, "My instincts are 

unsettled. It feels almost like the jumpiness that I get before an earthquake or a big storm."

Lydia opens her mouth to snap at him again, but instead she doubles over and clutches her belly with a hiss.

Derek reflexively puts his foot on the braked but Lydia glares at him and yells, "Don't hit the brakes, get me to Melissa!"

"Are you in labour?!" 

"What do you think?!" Well, she is still sarcastic as ever, Derek mused. 

When Stiles gets the phone call he flails so hard that he punches someone, and when he gets to the hospital, he tried to coach her breathing, to which Lydia yells, "I know how to breathe, Stiles! Do something helpful!"

So Stiles strokes a hand through her hair and Sings a lullaby that he researched about- one of blessings and good will, and safety.

Derek is leaning against the wall, unable to hold back his soft smile. He refuses to let himself crowd Lydia, but after a moment Lydia  doubles over from another cramp, And Derek doesn't care about her personal space anymore. He steps forward, holds her hand, and let's his veins blacken with her pain. Lydia throws him a thankful glance and smiles shakily at him, even if he has to step away when the doctor s come in. 

Lydia gave birth to their daughter almost a month later than the doctor's expected. They were planning on inducing labour in just a few days.

When she's born, she's beautiful, she's crying, And she's healthy.

And when she's born, the pack gets so loud in their excitement that they almost get kicked out of the hospital.

 

She grows up with Lydia's bright red hair, Stiles' constellations of moles, both of their unbelievable intelligence, and she took after Derek in that she was shy and kept most of her words to herself.

She was born on the Winter Solstice. 

 

Her name is Brooklyn Laura Stilinski-Hale 

Brooklyn was where Derek and Laura lived in New York. 

They had talked about naming her Laura, Talia, or Claudia, or even Heather, but Stiles and Derek agreed to it was too much- and that they would keep them to middle names. 

 

Allison gave birth on the summer Solstice. 

She gives birth a week after her due date.

Stiles sings the same lullaby as he holds her clammy hand between his, Derek is taking her pain, but there is a complication. Both men are chased out and a rush of doctors come in. 

"C-section." Derek manages to explain. 

They close the blinds, and after half an hour, Stiles finally stops asking the wolves what's happening. Everyone is in the hallway, collapsed leaning into each other and trying not to cry. Sam paces back and forth, obviously stressed. Dean and Castiel show up and the brothers hug. 

Castiel nods to the pack, and Derek nods back, his eyes red from crying. 

"You have no need to upset yourselves." Cas said, but the pack ignored him. 

Sure enough, Allison gets through it okay. She has to stay in the hospital for longer than Lydia did, but there is always a pack member with her, and the pack is even closer after it all. 

 

He is strong- and Stiles will be right- when he hits puberty he'll be a werewolf. As he grows up he is protective of his sister, who often ignores his attempts of protecting her ("I'm sure that those high schoolers have more important things to do than bothering us, Alex.") 

Alexander Stilinski-Hale got natural talent from Allison- picking up weapons easily and combat being second nature. He got lycanthropy, beautiful eyes, and a fierce family-centered focus from Derek, and he got his sense of humour from Stiles- the duo's jokes and puns making the pack groan on more than one occasion. 

 

One day Stiles will smugly tell Jackson that he was right about everything (Okay fine, EVERY day Stiles will brag about it). One day, Alex will transform into a full wolf, and one day Brooklyn will use her spark even easier than her father.

The Sheriff is the only grandparent that Brooklyn and Alex has, so he spoils them more than all four would have combined in order to make up for it. Movie nights, staying up late, curly fries (As long as you promise not to tell your dad). The sheriff gives them money and takes them almost anywhere that they want to go.When the kids leave he finds little sticky notes on the table with notes and ideas that Brooklyn figured out about his current case somehow, and the Sheriff just about rips his hair out trying to figure out how to keep her out of his case files; he even stopped bringing them home, but somehow she still got into them. Illegally somehow, but John can't figure out any more details than that.

One day Lorainne and Brooklyn will be best friends (on top of being biological half sisters). Brooklyn will be the bookworm, while Lorainne likes going out to parties and being with people- even if she doesn't actually say much to them. 

One day Alex Stilinski-Hale and Mirai McCall might fall in love. One day they might lay under the stars and talk about everything and anything. One day, but that day is far away from now. 


End file.
